All I Really Wanna Be, Big Time Rush Love Story
by mlemmalee
Summary: A new girl group, Crystal Clear, is going on tour with Big Time Rush. But this one's a competition. Both NEED that last spot on the Best Pop Hits of 2012 CD, and only one of them can have it. Both bands are pushed into a swirl of emotions. Rivals? Maybe.
1. The CD

**Disclaimer- I do not own BTR, or any of their songs.**

**Also, credits to StuckAt9.99 for Kaylin**

**And to Daisy54154 for Arriana**

**So, here we go on my second fanfic for BTR.**

...

**KALYIN POV-**

I ran into the studio one day, late. "Sorry guys..." I began, out of breath, "My alarm didn't go off and-"

"We don't care!" our manager shouted, "The girls have some news for you, Kaylin."

"Oh, ok..." I said cautiously, thinking_, NO! Not more 'news'!_

Lilian Smiles, our manager, left the room, her emotionless face giving me no hint whatsoever to what the news could be. I laughed, _Lilian Smiles? Yeah, right, Lilian NEVER Smiles._

Saralooked at the other girls, seeming like she was trying to hide something.

All my friends masked their faces, until Arriana burst out, "!"

Jessica and Saralooked at her sternly, "Ari!" Saraexclaimed, but both their faces broke into smiles.

"WHAT?" I almost screamed. The Best Pop Hits of 2012 CD could make us HUGE!

"Yep!" Jessica nodded, "Just think! We'd be famous! We might get our own tv show, or stadium named for us, or our faces carved into a mountain or..." she was clearly going off into a daydream.

"Jess! Snap out of it!" Saralooked at Jessica, pretending to be mad, "If we're going to make this, we've gotta practice."

"Um..." I slowly stood up, "Which song?"

"Some new one, the CD company loved it, and they might want US to sing it! " Arriana looked toward the studio, and gave me a few sheets of music.

"Might? Well, who else could?" I asked, looking towards Jessica, knowing how crushed she'd be if we didn't make this.

"Big Time Rush." Saradropped her eyes to the ground, twirling her hair around her finger nervously.

"Big Time RUSH?" I did scream this time, "We're going up against THOSE GUYS? But they have a tv show, and they're HOT!"

"I know, right." Jessica was still in a daydream, "But they're our enemies now." she glared in the direction Lilian had gone, her face saying, _They're our enemies, but I've been in love with them forever, WHY'D YOU DO THIS TO US?_

"We're going on tour with them, and the people are going to watch every concert to rate consistancy, attitude, dancing, voices, and altogether performance." Sarasighed, "And there's a 0% chance we're going to win."

Arriana frowned at Sara, "Don't say that! We could win against those amazing, famous, hot guys with great voices!"

Jessica looked at Arriana strangely, "Right..."

...

**KENDALL POV-**

"Kendall..." Carlos began to say as I walked in the room, "We've got a problem."

"With what?" I asked, "Not the CD deal, right? James has his heart set on Mt. Maslow, whatever that means."

"Yes, the CD deal." James walked in, looking rather downcast, "This new girls band, Crystal Clear might get it and now we're going on tour with them to see who gets the spot."

"WHAT?" I yelled, "THIS IS HUGE FOR US!"

"I know, Kendall, and the worst part?" James looked horrified.

"What?" I asked, still in shock.

"These girls are , well, look at them!" he shoved a picture in my face of four girls, "and they're gonna be on tour with us, but I hate them so much I can't date them." he dropped his voice to a serious low whisper.

I sighed and shook my head, using my famous sarcasm, I looked over at the door, "Great. So when do we go on tour?"

"Tomorrow." Logan walked in, "We've gotta be great, so practice practice practice."

"TOMORROW?" I looked toward the direction of studio A, "To the studio!"

"And beyond!" Carlos added, getting a laugh from James and a glare from Logan.

"No time! Let's go!" Logan raced to the studio.

...

**So, what do you think? This is my second fanfic, my first being, "Any Kind of Guy- A James Maslow Love Story." Please review and tell me what you thought. Also any ideas, I have plenty myself, but I can always use more! :)**

**Bye for now,**

MLE

**...**


	2. Not So Patiently Waiting on Tomorrow

**Disclaimer- I don't own BTR or music etc. None of it.**

**Thanks to Daisy54154 for Arriana and Stuckat9.99 for Kaylin!**

**Here you go, Chapter 2! :) Enjoy!**

**JESSICA POV-**

Well, we rehearsed. Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. We have no chance anyway. But that doesn't mean I'm giving up. Yeah, I know it makes no sense, but I never make sense, therefore if I did make sense, it wouldn't make sense, which makes no sense, so, ok, now I'm confusing myself, I'll have to ask Sara, she's the only one who could figure out how to make something like that understandable. Oh, who cares about making sense anyway? I just wanna make a difference.

When we _finally_ finished rehearsing, we went back to our apartment. I flopped down on one of the four twin beds we had requested. "Oh, great. Now we get to go on a failed vacation with Big Time Rush." I used all the power in my voice to make those last 3 words, the name of the band who I loved and was forced to hate, echo across the room eerily for the next 20 milliseconds.

Sara nodded, "We better get some sleep, then. Remember, our flight's at 3 AM!"

We all groaned, but got into bed.

**CARLOS POV-**

James was, um, well, a little depressed. I wasn't sure if it was because we were going to spend the next 9 months with hot girls who we hated, or the actual CD. But he was not normal, loud, fun-loving James. It wasn't right.

Logan looked up, "Maybe we should rehearse some more?"

Kendall sighed, falling onto his bed, his face buried in the pillow, "I think we should get some sleep."

James nodded, "Agreed. We leave at 4 AM tomorrow. We need to get some rest."

"Can't we just sleep on the plane?" I asked. I mean, really, it was only 9 o'clock. Really, I haven't gone to sleep at 9 since elementary school.

"We probably will." Logan said, "But yeah, I think we're all tired."

"I'm not!" I protested, but that made no difference. Out went the lights. I sudden;y realized how greatful I was to whoever booked the room with 4 twin beds. We've had 2 doubles before, and trust me, sleeping in the same bed as your best friend who happens to be a guy also, not to mention snores really loudly, yeah, awkward. Like, seriously, never try it. Never.

JAMES POV-

Thanks girls. I've wanted this my entire life. It's been a dream since, well, I don't know, but ANYWAY, yeah, a dream. And now these girls, who are yes, very hot, are trying to take that away from me. If we get on this CD, it could mean, well, Big Time Rush would be even, well, bigger. We'd be important. We're already living the dream, but for those who are living the dream, THIS is the dream... understand? Well, it makes sense to me. All I know, is watch out, Crystal Clear, get ready for some Big Time Trouble. Ok, so what if someone made me say that so I'd look stupid. *coughcough* LOGAN! *cough* Anyway, we were gonna give it our all, no more than that, and we were gonna win this thing. Mt. Maslow, here we come!

**...**

**Me: Really, James? Mt. Maslow?**

**James: Just watch, it'll happen someday.**

**Me: Riiiiiiiiight.**

**Kendall: I'm with her on that.**

**Me: Ha! 2 vs 1!**

**James: You just wait...**

**Me: So, READERS*glares at James* whaddaya think? Review please! :)**

**Bye for now,**

mle


End file.
